Paper Hearts
by xXForgottenSongXx
Summary: :Zero and Yuuki: "Yuuki-chan...I love you..." Zero mumbled softly in his sleep. "Zero-kun...loves me?" Yuuki asked with confusion, her eyes wide.
1. Chapter 1

A:N- Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's affiliated characters.  
This story was written for my best friend Bridget as a Valentine's Day present. Also, yes. I know Zero is a bit out of character.

* * *

Construction paper of various shades of red lined the dorm room floor of Zero Kiryuu; the vampire hunter, ex-human, and Day Class guardian. A frustrated grunt fell from his lips as his fist came hard and fast against the desk after having yet another poorly shaped heart float to the ground around him. That had been Zero's tenth attempt within the past five minutes at creating a somewhat decent representation of the symbol of love, and yet he had failed once again.

He just didn't understand it. It didn't seem all that hard; Yuuki had been making them for days on end with no problem, being able to cut hundreds of hearts to decorate the halls and rooms of the Sun Dorms earlier this week. Yet, when he wanted to make one simple symmetrical heart, the normally simple task seemed nearly impossible for this recognized vampire hunter. He had considered giving up, cleaning up his room, and forgetting all about this total failed mission; but when he thought about who this heart was intended for, he picked up another sheet of pale pink paper, a pair of scissors, and set to work…

xOoOoOx

"Zero-kun!" Yuuki yelled. She had arrived at Zero's dorm, prepared to decorate the Guardian's living space with all the glitter and streamers she could possibly cram into the small space when she found him with his head on his desk, napping like a small child. She had tried to wake him up, to bring Zero back from his land of dreams, but nothing she has tried had worked.

Zero started to mumble in his sleep, his eyes moving quickly across his eyelids, traveling into the deeper part of the REM sleep cycle. His soft, low-pitched voice rung out into the room, "Yuuki-chan…"

His voice trailed off with a longing tone that left Yuuki confused. "Yes, Zero-kun?…" she questioned hesitantly, hoping that he had awakened.

Yet again a hushed whisper fell from the lips of the silver-haired teen, "I love you…"

Yuuki's mouth feel open in shock and surprise. She couldn't believe what her best friend of seven years had uttered in his sleep. Zero-kun… loves her? She was baffled, confused, and… elated? When Zero said he had loved her, her heart swelled in her chest, her big mahogany eyes filled with tears, and an overwhelming sense of happiness washed over her, leaving her with a bright smile on her face.

She walked over to his bed and laid out her various supplies, being cautious as not to wake the sleeping beauty at his desk. The butterflies that had awakened in her stomach when Zero unknowingly confessed his feelings hadn't died down with his silence but continued to flutter widely with joy.

Trying to be as sneaky as possible, Yuuki collected various colored streamers in her arms and hastily strung the colored paper to and fro, across the room; creating a sky of numerous stains of bright saturations of colors against the ceiling, calling anyone who sees it to smile with a childlike amusement.

Yuuki let out a bell-like laugh, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Zero shift in his seat; her laugh stopped short. She didn't want him to wake and catch her invading the privacy of his room.

Yuuki quickly picked up the paper hearts she cut out and decorated and started to hang them up all around the room. After about ten minutes of rushed and hushed decoration, Zero Kiryuu's dorm room was covered in an explosion of pink and red and buckets loads of glitter. Yuuki smiled and stood back, admiring her handy work when another voice spoke out into the room, "Oh Yuuki…"

Yuuki's face flushed crimson, the skin of her cheeks matching the shade of the many decorations in the room.

Yuuki sighed; there was only one thing left to do…

xOoOoOx

Zero woke groggily, slowly lifting his head from his desk, one of his failed attempts at creating a heart clung to his face. Zero, not fully awake, let out a loud yawn, stretching his arms above his head, trying to relieve all of his muscles of the stiffness he had inflicted on them.

He carefully removed the heart from the side of his face, looking at it with a quizzical expression. He focused on the wording that was scrawled onto the deep red heart. This wasn't one of his hearts, it was symmetrical and looked as if made by a tracer.

Zero scrunched up his eyebrows into the middle of his forehead and studied the heart further. He own heart stopped. It was Yuuki's handwriting. _When was she in my room?_ That's when he noticed the various decorations around the room, taking in all of the various streamers, glitter, and shades of red. He shook his head and chuckled to himself; that girl was always so full of energy and kindness.

He glanced down to the heart in his hands, finally taking the time to notice what was actually written on the paper.

His jaw dropped to the floor, and his face flushed with embarrassment, but yet her couldn't find it within himself to be upset. He quickly jumped out of his chair and hurried off to find Yuuki-chan, letting her heart flutter to ground to lie next to his.

"Dear Zero-kun,

Happy Valentine's Day! ;D

Love, Yuuki

P.S- Did you know you talk in your sleep?Oh, and don't worry. I love you too ;D"

* * *

A:N- Please drop a review on your way out, Arigato! :)

Happy Valentine's Day!


	2. Chapter 2: Epilogue

A:N- Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's affiliated characters.  
This epilogue is dedicated to **animefortune2468**.

* * *

The slap of Zero's footsteps could be heard against the hardwood floors as he sprinted down the hallway toward the dorm room of Yuuki Cross. His breathing was labored and his normally pale cheeks were flushed from excitement and exertion . His legs were on fire from the strain of running across the length of the campus in search of the bubbly, joyful Day Class guardian. He received quizzical glares as he rushed passed the young women standing in the hallway in between classes, chatting, and giggling, passing along each new strain of gossip acquired throughout the day. As Zero pushed his legs to go faster, the walls blurred past him, the red, pink, and white decorations bleeding into one color, and the annoying chattering of the girls dulled to a constant buzzing through his ears, the only topic he focused on was getting to Yuuki's room.

Not another moment passed until he stopped dead on his feet, facing a solid oak door, reading the number 124. Yuuki Cross's dorm room. He took a deep breath, turned the doorknob, and stormed in, not taking the time or courtesy to knock for permission. Yuuki looked up from her desk across the room, her hair pulled back and a pair of chic black reading adorned her face. A quick glance behind her revealed a set of text books, notebooks, and a can full of pens, pencils, and highlighters. All the supplies to make the perfect day of cramming before exams.

"…Zero-kun? What are you doing in my room?" She asked confused.

Zero ignored her ironic question and silently closed and locked the door behind him, not once breaking eye contact with the beauty across the room. He made his way silently over to her, his face an emotionless mask, the only sign of feeling were his eyes. The lilac orbs full of determination, lust, and love. As he reached the chair in which Yuuki sat, he grabbed her hand and swiftly pulled her to stand on her feet in front of him, the shock showing on her face. He placed both of his rough hands on her delicate shoulders and swiftly spun them around, pinning her small body against the wall. She let out a small yelp of surprise at the quick movement.

Zero placed his hands against the wall on either side of Yuuki's head, trapping her beneath him. He starred into her eyes, the mahogany orbs boring into his own, the slight fear and adoration swirling in the deep pools of brown. Zero took deep breaths, savoring the scent of her, the alluring aroma of fresh roses filling his nostrils, the fragrance sending a pang of want through him. His heart beat faster with every breath he took, his pupils dilating the longer he stood motionless, refraining from the slightest touch of Yuuki's satin skin. He wordlessly craned his neck so his lips were flesh-close to her ear, so she would not only hear every word he spoke, but _feel_ every word he meant.

He let out a deep, throaty, frustrated growl that came from down in his chest, the sound resonating in Yuuki's ear, the vibrations on her skin causing the hair on the back of neck to stand on end. He leant down further and brushed his lips across the hollow of her neck, anything to get closer to her.

"Do you know how long I waited for you to return my feelings?" He asked while slowly grazing his nose against her skin, taking in her scent further. He could feel her jugular flow underneath her satin skin, practically hear it pound in his ears. The sound of that enthralling melody that her blood inflicted within him was enough to drive him mad, to take control of him, and force him to give into his animalistic instincts and plunge his snow white fangs into her skin, drawing out that seductive ruby red liquid he so longed for.

He wouldn't, couldn't, do that. Yuuki was more to him than his source of nourishment, but his connection to life, to his humanity.

Yuuki weakly shook her head in response to Zero's question, causing Zero to smirk and to speak on further, peppering soft kisses onto the skin that stretched over her neck.

"Do you know how long I've loved you? How long I begged and whished that you'd stop talking about that monster Kuran?" He spoke lower, with more passion in his voice with each moment that passed.

He placed his lips over Yuuki's pulse point, feeling the erotic pulse of the flowing blood underneath his lips, the danger of the risk edging him further on, addicted to the thrill.

"How long I wanted to be the object of your affection? To be the one to cause your smile? The one to cause your laugh?" He whispered against her skin, each brush of his lips causing shivers down her spine. His proximity made her nervous, made her heart beat quicker, and her breath shallow. She loved the way he was being with her, the roughness, dominance. It excited her. Made her feel loved.

He brought himself closer to her, his chest pressed flush against hers, their hearts beating as one. His eyes sought out hers, the connection between lilac and mahogany alighting flames in both of their hearts. The attraction between the two drawing each closer and closer until their lips met with a spark of electric passion and both pairs of eyes fluttered closed, consumed with their love for one another.

Yuuki pushed harder against the hard body in front of her, wrapping her arms around his neck, clutching herself closer to him. She took in a shallow breath, the scent of rich, dark chocolate filling her senses, overwhelming her with the feeling of passion for the man in her arms. She felt the rough hands she knew all too well depart from their place on the wall above her and slid down to rest on her hips, securing her place in his arms.

He broke from the kiss of craze and slid his lips back down her throat, leaving a wet trail in his wake, Yuuki's shiver of pleasure flowing through his body.

"Do you know how much you tease me Yuuki-chan? How much you drive me crazy with bloodlust?" He growled once again into her ear, the deep textured words meaning more to her now than in any other moment.

"Zero, I love you. Please." Yuuki panted, her breath coming in short, shallow, and quick puffs, the fragrance driving Zero even further off the edge. Her scent was like a drug to him, a substance he couldn't get enough of, a matter that drove him crazier and crazier with lust for her, with the longing for her.

He let his tongue swipe against the skin of her neck, the thin sheer layer above her pulse point, above the seductive wine in which he yearned for. The sensation of the warm, slick muscle sliding against her cold, chilled skin sent another shiver through her body, a sound of need slipping from her lips.

With one lustful whisper of "I love you." Zero's slid his fangs into the skin of the delicate woman in his embrace, the sensuous sensation of the hot, ruby red, erotic liquid slipping down his throat was enough to pull a needy groan from his lips and tightening his grip, pulling the cause of his pleasure closer to him.

"Oh Yuuki-chan…"

Yuuki gasped as Zero's fangs slid into her skin, the feeling of the blood being pulled from her body made her lightheaded with desire. She craved Zero-kun, wanted to connect their lips once more, but knew enough not to interrupt him now.

Zero carefully tended to Yuuki's wounds, licking clean any trace of blood left on her skin once he pulled away, detaching himself from the pleasure of her sweet blood.

He caught the scent of her once again, the aroma taking control of his actions, forcing his body to do what it most desired. In a moment Yuuki was on the bed, with her love hovered over her, his breathing ragged, coming in short, quick pants, his eyes crazed in the throes of lust. He lowered his body to align against hers, a perfect match to the twisted puzzle that he was. He crushed his lips to hers in a kiss full of desire that would fuel a long night together, renewing their bond, in passions of blood and body.

* * *

A:N- Please drop a review on your way out, Arigato! :)


End file.
